Dragon
}|GetValue= } | name = Dragon | hp = 1000 | exp = 700 | respawn: = 5~7 minutes | ratio = 0.700 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragons | abilities = Melee (0-120), Fire Wave (100-170), Great Fireball (60-110), Self-Healing | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | maxdmg = 400 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 20% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Dragons are known to retarget. This often causes shooters in a team hunt to be burned or killed. A dragon will run away from attackers when its hitpoints bar is in very low yellow. | sounds = "FCHHHH"; "GROOOOAAAAAAAAR". | notes = Dragons are very slow-moving, but have a potent set of attacks; however, a mage or paladin can often kill one without taking any damage once they master the art. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, Mount Sternum Dragon Cave, Mintwallin, deep in Fibula Dungeon, Kazordoon dragon (near Dwarf Bridge), Plains of Havoc, Elven Bane castle, Maze of Lost Souls, southern cave and dragon tower in Shadowthorn, Orc Fortress, Venore Dragon Lair, Pits of Inferno, Behemoth Quest room in Edron, Hero Cave, deep Cyclopolis, Edron Dragon Lair, Goroma, Ankrahmun Dragon Lairs, Draconia, Dragonblaze Peaks, some Ankrahmun Tombs, underground of Fenrock (on the way to Beregar), and Crystal Lakes. | strategy = All players should stand diagonal from the dragon, whenever possible, to avoid the Fire Wave. Knights: Only one knight should be present in a team hunt, as they, the blocker, must be able to move freely around the dragon and to maintain their diagonal position as the dragon takes a step (players sometimes call this "dancing with the dragon."). It is quite easy for a Knight of level 40 or higher to block a dragon without using any Health Potions at all. Around level 60, a knight with good skills (70/70) and, optionally, a Two-Handed weapon can solo a dragon with healing and have very little waste and possible even make profit. Remember to stand diagonal to it and always be prepared to use potions. Mages of level 28 or higher can kill dragons without help from other players. They can Summon two Demon Skeletons and drink a few extra mana potions afterward. They should try to keep enough mana to heal, if needed. They should enter, lure the dragon out, attack it with the demon skeletons, then move to a different floor so the dragon will target the demon skeletons. It is advisable to move to a space about 3 squares diagonal and use a strike spell (exori frigo if possible) or icicle runes to kill the dragon faster. Heal when your hp drops under 280-300. You can take some icicles with you in case the dragon flees into some narrow cave. Paladins with a distance skill of 60+ and enough hitpoints to survive a fire wave are welcome additions to a team dragon hunt. Just be sure to have exura san spell ready to use, and stand where you can escape if the dragon starts to attack you. A paladin's ability to solo a dragon depends greatly on the terrain. Icicles are always an option. Keep in mind that a paladin can convince a demon skeleton at level 47. | loot = 0-110 gp, 0-3 Dragon Ham, 0-12 Burst Arrow, Mace, Short Sword, Steel Shield, Crossbow, Longsword (semi-rare), Steel Helmet (semi-rare), Broadsword (semi-rare), Plate Legs (semi-rare), Double Axe (rare), Dragon Hammer (rare), Green Dragon Leather (rare), Green Dragon Scale (rare), Serpent Sword (rare), Wand of Inferno (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Dragon Shield (very rare), Dragonbone Staff (very rare), Small Diamond (very rare), Life Crystal (very rare). }}